


Kiss Me, Hold Me.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Roadies (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Friendship/Love, Making Up, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sadness, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's awake at two in the morning feeling the gentle rock of the bus while she's lying there.</p><p>Lost in the thoughts she thinks about every night.</p><p>His smile.</p><p>His lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hungry For Your Kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I will be updating my other multi chapters today and over this coming week guys!
> 
> If you want more of this, or another chapter comment.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It's after the Show she finds her way to the bus again.

Flops out on her bed after she's shed her sneakers, jeans, and taken her hair down.

Fingers tugging at the bottom of her t shirt skimming her thighs as she lays there. Blue eyes staring up at the bottom of the bunk above her.

It feels so weird to still be here. She had her hand right there on the handle, all she had to do was pull it and slip inside. Just head to New York and forget everything else but she couldn't.

She wanted to stay here.

Wanted to keep doing what she loved.

Keep seeing him.

She feels so greedy wanting more than what they have. He's been there for her, believed in her when the others hadn't. But that's part of the reason that pulled her to him.

She didn't care if he was older than her. Hell, it made it even fucking hotter when she thought about it.

But, it was how kind he was. How there he'd been even when she'd tried her best to push everyone away and be the loner.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

She's awake at two in the morning feeling the gentle rock of the bus while she's lying there.

Lost in the thoughts she thinks about every night.

His smile.

His lips.

How his fingers would feel running through her hair, along her skin. Touching her and breaking that fucking line they'd placed between them.

She wants it broken.

Craves for the day he wants it just as bad as she does.

She leans looking to make sure she's alone. The others are asleep.

Something she's thankful for as her legs part.

Fingers peeling back the small piece of fabric, as she looks around one more time to make sure she truly is alone. Before she allows herself this.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Fingers teasing over wet flesh. Sending shivers down the length of her spine.

Picturing his own in place of hers, as she dips a single finger inside herself. Feeling the wetness, the need, that's been eating at her for so, so long.

Hips rolling and fucking against her hand, as she slips a second finger inside. Gasping, shuddering, legs spreading wider.

Nipples erect and poking through her t-shirt. She's coming undone imagining this.

His eyes staring down at her, hips pounding into her. Cock stretching her pussy, around him. Fucking her, kissing her, cumming inside her.

It's forbidden.

Fucking someone she works with is a complication but, oh god, she'd do it in a heartbeat.

She cums suddenly, body jerking, teeth biting into her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming out. 

Blue eyes looking at the others and seeing they haven't noticed.

But then she sees the shadow cast across the floor. Standing there in the small hallway. Beer bottle in hand, eyes frozen on her.

He knows.

He fucking knows.


	2. I Wish You'd Let Me In.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She can feel his fingers brushing away her hair, and tucking it behind her ear. Feel the gentle stroke of his fingers along her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> So, I added another chapter.
> 
> I'll be posting more Kelly/Bill fics soon guys.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

For a moment she can't think all she can do is feel. Feel the heat tinting her cheeks, the wetness clung to slender fingers as she looks at him.

He isn't moving.

Isn't saying a single word.

He just tilts the bottle upwards and takes another drink and then he's gone as quickly as he came. 

She wonders if he was ever there, but she knows he was because she wouldn't feel this embarrassed over nothing.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

She spends the next few days trying to avoid him.

Rushing off whenever he comes near.

Pretending to be asleep when he's on the bus or, that she's too busy working on one thing or another.

It lasts for a few days and then, she can't avoid him anymore.

\----------------------------------------------------------

She feels his hand on her shoulder while she's lying there.

"Kel, I know you're awake."

She tries to keep pretending, tries to ignore him and the feeling of his fingers on her.

He sighs, and she hears him moving until it's silent again.

She can feel his fingers brushing away her hair, and tucking it behind her ear. Feel the gentle stroke of his fingers along her cheek.

"I just wish you'd talk to me, just say something."

Then he's gone.


	3. Just Being Near You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry I acted so silly."
> 
> "You got nothing to feel sorry about Kel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> So last chapter of this.
> 
> I will be posting More Kelly/Bill fics but, I might post a Kelly/Chris fic if you guys want it.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Denver_

It's still dark when blue eyes slowly flutter open.

She can hear the hum of the bus engine.

Feel the gentle rock.

It's quiet in here, peaceful.

But she doesn't feel the same.

All she can think of is him, and how strained everything has been since that awkward night between them.

She eases up slowly, legs slinging over the side of her bunk as she drops down with a sigh.

She knows she can't keep avoiding him, but, how can they just ignore this?

It takes a few steps, when she sees him sitting there, fingers typing on his laptop as she slowly eases forward.

His eyes look up at her suddenly, and for a moment, she feels like running away and diving back into her bunk.

It's the first time shes looked him in the face in three weeks.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" he says, smiling a little as he closes the laptop and sets it aside.

"Not really," she says, and knows her voice gives that away.

She doesn't say another word as she sits down beside him, blue eyes meeting his gaze.

He doesn't say anything, just touches her knee, slow, thoughtful, tender.

Fingers gently pressing against the red and blue flannel of her pajama bottoms.

"I'm sorry I acted so silly."

"You got nothing to feel sorry about Kel."

She smiles, and god it's the first smile in a while shes actually meant.

"Bill."

"Yeah?"

They sit there in silence for a moment, eyes meeting each others as his hand runs along her leg.

"Nothing."

He laughs smiling ear to ear, as she rests her head on his shoulder and finally, falls asleep.


End file.
